


Fictober Drabbles 2018

by Winter_of_our_Discontent



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Fictober 2018, Gen, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, New tags added as they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent
Summary: Trying out a Fictober daily drabble challenge. Currently Hannigram and Destiel, will update with other fandoms/characters if that changes. Fic will go up the day after writing.





	1. Day One - Hannigram

**Author's Note:**

> From this list of fic challenges:
> 
> https://fictober18.tumblr.com/post/178440294601/barbex-a-list-of-prompts-for-october-write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you feel this?”

“Can you feel this?” 

The man let out a mixture of a sigh and groan, a gurgling rattle that scarcely sounded human.

“Wonderful, thank you for your feedback,” Hannibal said, continuing to slice away layers of flesh with his scalpel.

“At what point is this just playing with your food?” Will’s voice called out from somewhere behind him.

“Oh, no, he’s in no shape for eating,” Hannibal replied. “Lifelong smoker with the beginning stages of lung cancer. This is just me keeping my hand in.” 

Will looked at Hannibal, whose fingers were currently buried within his unfortunate victim’s chest cavity, and rolled his eyes. “How on earth no one ever caught you with those godawful puns is beyond me.”

“And yet you’re the only one who has ever caught me.”

Will moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband’s torso affectionately, ignoring both the blood and the crinkling of the clear plastic suit Hannibal wore. “And I’m not letting you go.”

“Mylimasis...” Hannibal sighed, turning to reach Will’s lips with his own.

A few minutes later, the gurgles and sighs of the Ripper’s latest victim were subsumed under an entirely different kind of moan.


	2. Day 2 - Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “People like you have no imagination.”

“People like you have no imagination! No ability to see the bigger picture!”

Great, now she was monologuing. Freaking witches. Dean pulled again at the ropes binding him to the altar. A little more leeway and he might be able to reach one of the broken pieces of stained glass littering the whole place.

Keep her talking. “So what exactly is killing me meant to do? ‘Cause if you’re planning to sacrifice a virgin I gotta tell you that ship sailed years ago.”

She walked over and backhanded him. “Silence. Your death shall be the last I need to complete the ritual.”

“And, uh, what’s that gonna get you? Riches? Eternal life?” Dean made a point of looking around the deserted church. “Better wifi reception?”

She sniffed, either dismissively or because it was kind of dusty in there. “A Neanderthal like you could never hope to understand. You have no brains, no vision… no fashion sense…”

“Okay, Ephelba, so, one, plaid, like Led Zepplin, will never go out of fashion. Two, I have something you will never have.”

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“An angel boyfriend who is way too fond of dramatic entrances. Cas, now!”

The witch looked down in shock as a short silver blade emerged from her chest then immediately withdrew, leaving behind a large, bloody hole in her torso. She collapsed to the floor, revealing the figure of a man in a trenchcoat standing behind her.

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
